Chemistry
by Team Cap
Summary: (Luckyshipping. One shot. For Crt.) Red had always wanted to have another lunch date with Blue. He admit that their first time was fun despite he had to pay for their meals. Will things go differently this time?


**This fanfic is for Crt. Happy birthday, Crt! Enjoy your day. You deserve all the blessings! ^^**

 **I got an idea of this fanfic from a prompt. The prompt states is about:** **"The kiss reminded him of chemistry lessons in school, when if the right elements were put together, they'd explode."**

 **Thank you Gresh for beta reading this fanfic. :D**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.**

* * *

Green folded his arms across his chest. He sighed as he eyed his friend curiously. He didn't understand why this so-called lunch date was a big thing for Red. He knew his friend very well, and he knew romance never took an interest in Red. He was always busy thinking about Pokemon and Pokemon battles. Did this mean Red was finally thinking outside of Pokemon and battles?

"Will she like what I'll make?" Red asked, surprising Green. He was holding a can of black olives with an awkward smile on his face.

Green could only let a sigh. His palm travelled its way across his forehead and down to his cheeks. He was holding the wrong ingredient. Now he understood why Red asked him to tag him along. "Just what kind of pasta _are_ you making for her, and...who is she you're gonna ask out?"

Red's smile widened. He folded his arms across his chest as he leaned on the post close to the shelves of black olives. He sighed, looking at the ceiling.

Green couldn't help but to let sweat fall from his forehead. Did Red hit his head or what? He couldn't understand his actions.

"You know, it was funny." Red scratched the back of his head. His lips widened, grinning, as he let out a chuckle.

"What?" Green asked, raising an eyebrow. Whoever that girl was, he didn't care. As long as he helped Red prepare this lunch date for her then he was out on the picture.

"First time I have lunch with Blue, she sneakily took my wallet. I have to force myself to pay for our meal." Red laughed, recalling his first lunch date with Blue. He had to be honest; it wasn't something he'd expected. But a guy could dream that eating alone with a girl was considered a date. Well, at least that's what he had heard. He had no clue when it came to romance and neither did Green, but he had his reasons as to why he called his friend. "It was...fun. I wanted to experience it again."

"But you can't; because your wallet died." Green responded sarcastically, letting out a sigh. He grabbed a can of tomatoes and mushroom, and placed it in the basket. He patted his friend's shoulder. "Your lunch date will be a dinner date if we don't hurry. Now come on. I'll teach you how to make that dish."

 **...**

 **...**

Red held the picnic basket tightly. He felt his heart racing fast in his chest. His breath was caught in his throat as sweat continued to fall from his forehead. He had never been this nervous in his life. He had prepared a sandwich for Blue and himself...well, Green technically made the dish while he just watched and listened. Green never let Red do anything in the kitchen so it was a good thing he took some notes on it.

Red sighed, shaking his head. He fixed the picnic blanket, removing every wrinkle from it. Yes, he was never an expert at cooking or romance, but he hoped Blue would at least appreciate what he had prepared for her. He couldn't help it, really. He liked her. He always did. She was...different from all the girls he had met. She was always a fun to hang out with despite her tricks. The previous lunch date he'd had with her was something he wanted to experience again.

He let out another sigh as he sat on the picnic blanket, closing his eyes. She should arrive at any moment now.

"Red?"

Red opened his eyes and sat up straight. He turned and his eyes met a beautiful pair of blue orbs glistening with curiosity. He smiled and stood up. He offered a hand to her. "Welcome."

"I heard you're planning to have a lunch date with someone." Blue giggled, accepting his hand. They sat on the picnic blanket together. "And I'm guessing that someone is me, hmm?"

Red could only let out a chuckle. He thought she looked cute. "Yep." He responded, popping the word out. He took two plates out from the picnic basket with a box of napkins.

Blue just giggled and accepted the plate. She watched Red grab a bento box from the picnic basket. From what she knew, Green somehow helped him make that bento. She wondered what it contained. _Hmm._ She had seen them buy some bread too. Well, whatever food he had prepared for her, she would definitely love it.

"Green taught me how to prepare this. He said this is the simplest one he could think of." Red placed the bento on the picnic blanket. He took a deep breath and opened it, revealing four turkey pesto sandwiches.

Blue could only gasped from surprise. She had never seen this type of sandwich before and it looked fancy. Who knew Green could make such a good cook? "That looks amazing."

"Well..." Red grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers together. His smile returned. "Let's dig in, but before that." He swallowed hard, thinking if this was such a good idea. Was it really? He wouldn't know unless he tried...right?

Blue could only giggle. He definitely looked cute whenever he was nervous. She could tell what he was trying to do, but he seemed shy about it. And if he was shy about it, then it was time to do this task on her own. Her lips curved into a sly smirk. _Oh, Red._ Slowly, Blue placed her hands on his chin, her fingers caressing his soft skin.

Red could feel a chill ran through his spine. She was making this too easy, and he loved it? Why did he feel like this? He took a deep breath, calming himself. Well, he supposed he could do this. He was hesitating, but he did what he could to not hurt her by wrapping his arms around her waist. Slowly, he pulled her closer. Their faces were now an inch apart. He bit his lip. He was supposed to kiss her, right?

"Red, sweetie, you're supposed to make your move."

"I..I am?" Red asked, his warm breath mixing with hers. His heart pounded excessively. He had never seen her this close. She looked so...beautiful. How lucky he was to have her...

Blue let out a soft giggle. She caressed his cheek before pulling him closer. She closed the gap between them for a kiss. As their kiss deepened, both closed their eyes to savor every second of it.

Red could tell what Blue was trying to do. He slowly tilted his head to deepen the kiss as he pulled her closer. Blue continued to caress his cheeks.

It was funny. The kiss reminded him of the lessons he learned from a chemistry book; when if the right elements were put together, they'd explode, and in this case, his heart just exploded from the extreme happiness.

* * *

 **The part where Red and Blue have their previous first date is a reference to pika09's Luckyshipping comic. Bless pika and her art. ^w^**


End file.
